fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paraon
'Paraon '''is the youngest son of Timata the mother of dragons and Danar Fillmo the Dragon King. He uses the mighty power of the dragons to ravage and pillage the Realms and beyond, which ultimately starts off a chain reaction which leads to the infamous event known as "''The Defiance of The Dragons". A master sorcerer, well calculated and feared for his mighty power, he is the most powerful of the dragons and is the first dragon to ascend into godhood. History During Banquolf's early days as a god who acted as a warrior instead of a distant god that held all in his palm, he had faced many monsters, one of the being Timala. As stated in The Cromwellist Manifesto's Book of Dragons 3: 11-14, Banquolf met a warrior lass who turned out to be Timala in disguise, he laid with her after a couple hunts and battles. Paraon was raised by Timala's husband Nigodarion, the latter believing he was the actual father of Paraon. Paraon grew up abused by his older siblings, and locked himself to books and arcane arts of witchcraft and wizardry. Sorcery was soon his passion and his intelligence made him grow to become an impulsive entity full of himself and his pride, believing in his superiority which also lead to his ethnocentrist beliefs. Paraon then began to gain the trust of his fellow dragons with his unmatched intellect, ferocity and might, eventually being able to create portals which lead to the other realms, which the dragons proceeded to ravage like locusts, Paraon was soon worshiped as their pharaoh, both respected and feared among his race. Soon enough Ceazure, who had overthrown Cromwellius decades prior, wanted to do something about the dragon dilemma, and waged war, which would become known as The Defiance of the Dragons. The event was massive and many first thought it would be Ragnarok. Paraon ruled in the shadows, strategizing with his men on the defeat of the gods, his plans had allowed them to defeat, kill and capture numerous important assets of the gods, one of them being Okonkwo, who they hung with Lolisundari's hair and had his power siphoned from his corpse. When Timala scared off most of the gods away during her catastrophic rage, Banquolf had arrived killed her after a vicious battle, Paraon drained the remains of his mother's essence and then committed the fratricide and sororicide of his siblings to gain their essences as well, with the use of the Nemesis Runes he collected Paraon soon turned into a full-fledged god. The god of dragons and magic. Paraon would go on to battle Krajrom and Morjark, eventually he soon realized the defiance was a losing battle no matter how hard he tried for the gods were too powerful and had more numbers in form of the realms compared to the dragons and their conquered territories. Paraon decided to concede along with his dragon brethren for peace among other things. Banquolf sentenced the dragons to live the rest of their lives in one of the Nine Realms, Gardkon, which was the Cromwellian version of Hell, and for Paraon to live in exile somewhere in Ascension's End. Paraon would return in Ragnarok, his flames burning the Ender Tree, releasing the dark evils of the worlds, and casting a powerful god wave taken from the essences of all the deceased gods to trap Ragnarok in a mystic divine bubble, thus allowing Ragnarok to continue as a neverending event but never truly happening. With Ragnarok finished Banquolf brought back all he casualties and allowed Paraon to bring good dragons to Milruar, also known as Paradise. Interpretations and Worship Paraon is a powerful figure in Cromwellian Mythology and Religion, he is primarily worshiped in Egypt as well as Middle-Eastern Countries, he is also heavily worshiped in a place like Israel, as well as North African countries and Southeast Asian Countries, especially the Philippines, Indonesia and Malaysia. Egypt Paraon was worshiped during Ancient times, and was regarded as a deity to surpass Ra when the time came, he is a symbol of power and the concept of his name may be the inspiration for the word Pharaoh. Nubia Paraon has his own religion is Nubia, a sub-branch of Cromwellism known as Fireawnism. As to why is unknown. Etymology The name Paraon ''is a Filipino transliteration of the English word ''Pharaoh. '' It could also stem from the Dragon Tongue, Paraon by itself means nothing, but it could be short for ''Partheleio Arao Oaon ''which means ''The Horned Enemy of Man. It could also be Partheleio Aroa Rahon which means The Horned First Light. Trivia * The mystic dragon language is incredibly similar to the Philippine Alpha-Syllabry known as Baybayin ''or ''Alibata. * In many texts Paraon is said to be the second most powerful being in all of existence (and nonexistence if you're that petty), second only to his father Banquolf. * Paraon is sometimes used as a substitute for The Devil in certain Jehovah's Witnesses all across the countries in or close to The Pacific Ring of Fire. He is often known (and even cited) as the root cause of a member's sins and excommunication. He is heavily feared in those communities, including other mormon religions in the same countries. * To further what was stated before, he is incredibly feared in the Iglesia Ni Cristo community. Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Cromwellian God Category:Villains